Real Meaning
by Himesz
Summary: Apenas uma história sobre como o Kazekage descobriu o verdadeiro significado do amor. – GaaHina. – Gaara's POV.


Boa noite, amados. *-* Quanto tempo, uh? Bem, se você leu minha outra fanfic "Moon Light", você deve estar ciente que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que começa a fic sendo super romântica e passa todos os capítulos sendo melosa ou dramática. Pelo menos, procuro não ser. No final, posso até chegar quase lá, mas sempre procuro me controlar. Alguns podem achar o início cansativo, mas é um introdução do que está acontecendo para ficar mais fácil entender como os sentimentos crescem em cada personagem. Novamente vou me esforçar para manter as características e personalidade dos personagens. E nesse capítulo vocês vão ver muito pouco da nossa estrela Hinata, apenas um pouco sobre como eu acho que seria o cotidiano do amado Kazekage. Anyway, se você leu até aqui, você é uma pessoa vitoriosa e agradeço por me dar atenção. :D Espero que gostem dessa fic e espero não desapontar ninguém. BOA LEITURA. *-*

* * *

Quando você vive em um lugar durante toda sua vida, você está obviamente adaptado ao clima deste. Mas nesse dia, em especial, o calor estava absurdamente exagerado. Meus passos me guiavam lentamente pelos corredores para a sala de reuniões da torre principal de Sunagakure, enquanto eu me esforçava a ignorar o calor e pensar um pouco sobre o que seria debatido nesta reunião. Aparentemente, Temari estava causando problemas e o Conselho queria dar sua opinião mesmo sem ser solicitada. Kankuro estava parado ao lado da porta da sala e ergueu seu olhar para mim parecendo tão desmotivado a participar daquela reunião quanto eu. Eu me tornei Kazekage com o intuito de proteger a vila, fazê-la crescer e ajudar todos os moradores que agora me admiravam. E com esse objetivo, eu aceitava muito bem todas as opiniões que tivessem para dizer. Mas não fazia parte dos meus planos me aborrecer porque minha irmã mais velha estava aparentemente apaixonada por um ninja de uma vila distante, mesmo sendo aliada e preferia passar mais tempo lá do que cuidando de suas outras responsabilidades na nossa própria vila. E eu não me incomodaria tanto, já que nossa relação com Konoha havia aumentado e as constantes visitas de Temari estavam ajudando na preparação para o próximo exame Chunnin, que ocorrerá em Sunagakure neste ano. O problema: os conselheiros.

Sinalizei com um movimento da cabeça para que Kankuro entrasse na sala e o segui. Sentei na maior cadeira, ao lado dele e de uma cadeira vazia que era destinada a Temari. A mesa redonda estava cercada com os dois conselheiros e alguns ninjas importantes da vila. Em algum momento de loucura, alguns anos depois de começar minha administração como Kazekage, eu solicitei a presença de alguns ninjas e representantes de clãs importantes da vila durante algumas reuniões que fossem consideradas viáveis. Sabe, para expor opiniões e debater sobre temas realmente importantes da vila. Não sei por que eles foram convidados para uma reunião daquele gênero, mas provavelmente a razão era a infelicidade geral que a ausência de Temari causava. No mesmo instante que me sentei, as vozes dos conselheiros se misturaram pelo local. Pelo menos o resto dos convidados era educado. Não conseguia decifrar muito bem o que cada um estava dizendo e não era como se eu realmente estivesse interessado. Suspirei, tentando me preocupar mais com o falatório do que com a sensação térmica de quase cinquenta graus que me desidratava lentamente. Kankuro pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos para a minha expressão de irritação. Em algum daqueles olhares amedrontados, imaginei se meu rosto estava semelhante a época que a sede de sangue de Shukaku me consumia, pois eu poderia matar alguém ali sem muitos problemas. Tentei retirar aquele pensamento e me focar em quem eu era agora. Sou Sabaku no Gaara, sou Godaime Kazekage e preciso conter minha vontade de arrancar cabeças de conselheiros intrometidos.

– Kazekage-sama. Também vale a pena ressaltar que o senhor está com 22 anos e sequer cogita a hipótese de conseguir uma noiva. – Ebizou, o mais velho dos conselheiros e irmão da falecida Chiyo, que decidiu comentar. Inicialmente desejei que ele fosse o primeiro alvo para morrer, se eu realmente fosse fazer aquilo. Mas o respeitava demais para fazê-lo.

Me esforcei para me concentrar novamente e procurar qualquer motivo dentro de mim para não atacá-lo. Hoje não era meu melhor dia e eu deveria ter pedido a Ayume, minha assistente, para cancelar essa maldita reunião. O outro conselheiro era Baki, o Jounin que treinou a mim e meus irmãos. Ele era um homem sábio, mas parecia particularmente irritado com toda aquela história envolvendo minha irmã. Me encontrei imaginando se poderia ser causado por ciúmes paterno, como Temari insinuou uma vez. Ela explicou sobre como Baki nos considerava importantes e deveria estar apoiando Ebizou com toda aquela loucura sendo guiado por seus sentimentos. Fiquei feliz, se é que esse era o sentimento correto para descrever, sabendo que Baki gostava da gente tanto assim. Mas ainda me incomodava que aquele tipo de reunião fosse necessária.

– Devo insistir que não se preocupe com meu estado civil e se preocupe com coisas mais importantes, Ebizou-jii. – Tentei lembrá-lo que já tivemos essa conversa uma vez e ela não me agrada. Lembrei do rosto do Chiyo-baa e me questionei se ela concordaria com ele. Recordar sua imagem me desanimou ainda mais.

– O que acham de pensarem um pouco na reforma do orfanato? As crianças têm feito muitas reclamações quando Gaara vai visitá-las. – Kankuro argumentou. Ele daria um ótimo conselheiro, devo dizer. Apesar de que isso era mentira, elas nunca reclamavam de nada, mas era uma ótima forma de mudar o assunto e ainda ajudar mais as crianças.

– Certo. Mas com a ausência de Temari-sama, tivemos que solicitar a ajuda de alguns ninjas que auxiliam no orfanato para ajudar os alunos da academia treinados por sua irmã. – Outro senhor com pouco amor à própria vida proferiu. Kankuro soltou uma baixa risada ao meu lado e eu me surpreendi com a forma como aquele desgraçado conseguiu voltar o assunto para Temari.

– Minha irmã tem responsabilidade suficiente sobre seus atos para deixar a vila atoa. Suas visitas à vila da folha são fundadas em estabelecer nossa relação com a vila aliada. – Usei meu tom mais sério, porém o mais controlado para que eu não gritasse ou mandasse aquele "amável senhor" para um lugar desagradável.

Kankuro disse algumas palavras sobre como era importante que as dificuldades que a ausência de Temari provocasse fossem relatadas para mim e eu quem deveria tomar as decisões. Pelo menos alguém lembrava que eu sou o Kazekage. Suspirei irritado e me levantei da cadeira.

– Essa reunião está encerrada. – Levantei da cadeira, empurrando-a bruscamente para trás. Esperei pelos protestos e resmungos, mas milagrosamente ninguém reclamou. Aproveitei aquele momento para sair o mais rápido possível antes que eles mudassem de ideia. Entrei na minha sala e deixei meu corpo cair na cadeira.

Quando foi que eu perdi o respeito naquele lugar? Shukaku fazia tanta diferença ou eu estava sendo bom demais e acabei dando abertura para eles? Bebi um pouco da água gelada que Ayume havia deixado sobre a minha mesa e voltei minha atenção para as pequenas montanhas de papel que eu tinha para ler, autorizar e organizar. Tinha muitas missões para designar e poucos ninjas Chunnin e Jounin disponíveis. Cogitei a hipótese de pedir ajuda à vila aliada, mas ainda não tinha certeza de quando teria tempo para conversar com Naruto a respeito. Estava terminando de assinar a primeira das minhas pequenas pilhas de relatórios de missões bem-sucedidas, quando alguém bateu à porta três vezes, aguardando autorização. Desejei para alguns deuses que fosse uma notícia boa.

– Entre. – A porta foi aberta e Temari entrou, acompanhada de uma ninja um pouco menor que ela. Elas caminharam lentamente até parar em frente a minha mesa. Provavelmente elas não encontraram Kankuro pelos corredores para avisar que eu estava estressado demais para falar com ela sem desejar jogá-la da janela. Observei a ninja que a acompanhava e parei meu olhar sobre a bandana de Konoha por um tempo.

– Kazekage-sama. – Ela fez uma reverência e ergueu o corpo. Seus olhos eram claros demais e os reconheci como a linhagem do clã Hyuuga.

– Gaara, esta é Hinata. Você deve se lembrar dela. – Encarei Temari por um tempo, procurando imaginar por que lembraria. E subitamente recordei que ela era a mulher apaixonada por Naruto, que o salvou em sua luta contra Pain. Foi uma das informações da guerra mais comentada nos meses posteriores. O que foi confuso e mal explicado, já que um ano após a guerra Naruto me apresentou Sakura como sua namorada.

– Vim acompanhar Temari-chan de volta à vila e lhe entregar um convite do Hokage-sama. – Sua voz era baixa e em algum momento imaginei ter ouvido-a gaguejar. Tentei não me prender ao sufixo "chan" após o nome de minha irmã. Não conseguia pensar em outras pessoas que a chamassem assim. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, provavelmente por causa do calor, e ela parecia um pouco suada em seus trajes de Jounin. Deu poucos passos em minha direção para esticar o pergaminho até mim. Recebi o mesmo, imaginando o que poderia ser.

– Agradeço seus serviços, Hyuuga Hinata. Enviarei minha resposta ao Hokage assim que possível. Você está dispensada. – Proferi as palavras como meu dever de Kazekage me obrigava, apesar que toda essa formalidade não me agradasse. A morena sorriu gentilmente antes de fazer outra reverência e se retirar. Assim que ela se ausentou, Kankuro entrou na sala.

Não demorou para que os irmãos começassem a discutir sobre como Temari era irresponsável e sobre o Kankuro precisar se preocupar mais com sua maquiagem do que com ela. Optei por ignorar a discussão e abri o pergaminho. Li cada palavra atentamente. Ele estava escrito à mão, do início ao fim, em uma caligrafia detalhadamente trabalhada e estava assinado em nome de Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura. Era um convite para seu casamento. Li novamente e lembrei do sorriso da Hyuuga que acabara de sair da minha sala. Por que Naruto pediu para ela, logo ela, trazer o convite? E ela sorriu mesmo assim. Temari já estava atrás de mim, sua respiração próxima demais me irritante e bloqueando meus pensamentos.

– Nós vamos, certo? Os conselheiros não podem te impedir de sair da vila para o casamento de alguém tão importante quanto o Hokage. – Temari soou estranhamente ansiosa, o que não era uma característica muito forte em sua personalidade. Na verdade, parecia até animada demais. Kankuro estava resmungando algo sozinho e voltando sua atenção para mim. O que me fez lembrar sobre o tal romance que estava me dando tantas dores de cabeça.

– Você e esse Nara pretendem fazer os conselheiros me perturbarem por mais quantos anos?

– Ele está certo. Vocês já namoram há mais de quatro anos, Temari. E mesmo que vocês se casem, ele ainda vai ter dor de cabeça se você tiver que morar em Konoha. – Kankuro parecia fazer questão de provocar.

– Eu não vou me casar, seus... – Ela retrucou. Fiquei imaginando se a palavra que procurava seria "cretinos", mas repensou antes de qualquer xingamento. Pelo menos parte do meu respeito, eu ainda tinha. – Eu ainda sou nova, aceitem isso.

– Você vai se considerar "nova" até quando? – Kankuro provocou um pouco mais. Quase ri, o que foi bom para o meu péssimo e calorento dia. Ela pareceu cogitar atacá-lo, mas olhou para mim e ignorou o outro.

– Nós vamos? – Soou séria, agora parecia Temari novamente. – Kankuro pode ficar no seu lugar. – Ela insistiu divertida com a ideia de Kankuro ficar para trás.

– Por que eu não iria? – Ele pareceu ofendido. E mais uma discussão começou.

– Será que vocês podem discutir isso lá fora? Eu vou conversar com o conselho novamente amanhã e avisá-los sobre a nossa visita à vila. – Temari pareceu novamente animada, mesmo que eu percebesse isso apenas pelo sorriso vitorioso estampado em seus lábios. Mas aparentemente o tempo e Shikamaru haviam mudado muita coisa nela. Agradeci aos céus quando eles saíram da sala com Temari dizendo "Obrigada" e Kankuro resmungando sobre querer ir. Gosto muito dos meus irmãos, mas em dias calmos em que eu não tenho tanto trabalho para fazer e um clima tão ruim para aguentar.

Aproveitei meu tempo sozinho para ler outra carta antiga de Naruto nomeando os alunos Genins que participariam do exame Chunnins. Haviamos feito um acordo que os aprovados de Konoha e Suna poderiam optar por passar alguns meses na vila aliada, realizando missões e aprendendo com outros ninjas. Uma proposta para oferecer conhecimento aos ninjas e aprimorar seus talentos com treinamentos diferentes e aumentar as chances de serem contratados para missões. Até então, tem dado certo e temos um número considerável de ninjas da vila da folha que estão hospedados na vila da areia e vice-versa. Ninjas de outras vilas também participam, mas como em números drasticamente menores.

Comecei a imaginar o que poderia dizer para convencer os conselheiros de que seria seguro deixar a vila por alguns dias sob a proteção de Kankuro, mas nem eu estava certo disso. Voltei a assinar meus papéis, deixando para pensar nisso em outro momento. Durante algumas horas do dia, fui interrompido por ninjas que voltavam de missão com boas notícias e me entregavam mais relatórios que eu só estaria disposto a ler no dia seguinte. Matsuri chegou no fim da tarde, acompanhada de um Chunnin chamado Takeshi. Sorriu ao me ver e passou algum tempo fazendo seu discurso sobre como eu estava viciado em trabalho e precisava sair um pouco para me divertir. Ao perceber que seria em vão, ela me entregou seu pergaminho com o relatório e pareceu esperar que eu dissesse algo. Takeshi permaneceu sério e silencioso durante cada minuto. Depois de um momento constrangedor, eles se retiraram. Apesar de todo meu aborrecimento, a noite chegou e junto à ela, o frio. Meu humor melhorou um pouco e eu aproveitei para terminar todo o trabalho na sala. Eu não dormia muito, pois havia me acostumado com a época em que Shukaku não permitia que eu o fizesse. Quando fui nomeado Hokage, eu optei por não morar na Torre, mas sim em uma casa próxima. Distante o suficiente para que eu pudesse me deslocar até lá e aproveitar um pouco do caminho pela vila, mas perto o bastante para que eu chegasse até a torre sem atrasos. Era uma casa de dois andares, grande o suficiente para que Temari e Kankuro pudessem morar comigo sem reclamações e para que tivéssemos três quartos para hóspedes importantes.

Já passava das três horas da manhã quando voltei para casa. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas e o silêncio reinava. Subi até meu quarto e deixei que meu corpo descansasse por algumas horas. O dia seguinte não foi muito agradável, mas foi bem melhor que o anterior. Apesar de a reunião ter demorado uma hora a mais pela discussão sobre a viagem até Konoha para o casamento de Naruto. Temari estava lá dessa vez e educadamente ameaçou de morte alguns dos presentes. Shikamaru também foi um assunto abordado algumas vezes, o que não a deixou muito mais feliz e a fez deixar claro, no seu tom mais sério e requintado, que eles não tinham nada a ver com seu relacionamento. No final, foi decidido que passaríamos cinco dias em Konoha. Desde que nos hospedássemos em uma pousada confiável, perto da torre do Hokage, que aparentemente era administrada por uma família de antigos ninjas. A informação de que iriamos sair da vila só poderia ser repassada para qualquer pessoa fora daquela reunião ou que não fosse o Hokage, no dia seguinte de nossa partida – alguém argumentou sobre segurança para que inimigos não soubessem que o Kazekage estava deixando a vila. Além de tudo, iriamos viajar com um grupo de, pelo menos, quatro Jounin. Aparentemente eu era o único mais preocupado com aquelas milhares de missões que eu tinha para designar e ninguém se importava de desperdiçar quatro dos meus melhores ninjas para me levar até uma vila aliada. Não reclamei, apesar disso, já bastava toda aquela discussão. Shikamaru, casamento do Hokage e viagem para Konoha não foram mais assuntos de reuniões .

No dia da viagem para Konoha, Temari estava radiante da sua própria e discreta forma. Sem dúvidas poderia passar despercebido ao olhar das outras pessoas. Ela tinha seu jeito arrogante, mas após conviver toda minha vida ao seu lado, era fácil dizer quando ela estava particularmente feliz. Parecia orgulhosa de ser a única a conseguir me tirar do escritório para fazer algo além de trabalhar. Mesmo que os créditos não fossem para ela, já que não era ela casando. Como eu imaginei, todo o nosso percurso até a vila da folha foi tranquilo. Tivemos um pequeno problema com um grupo de ladrões que lutavam tão mal quanto ninjas iniciantes da academia e que Temari fez questão de derrotar e fazê-los fugir. Os quatro ninjas foram apenas desperdício para me dar mais trabalho com o acúmulo de missões quando eu voltasse. Paramos durante a noite, já no País do Fogo, em um lugar próximo a vila da folha. Assim que chegamos à Konoha, já era manhã. Ordenei que voltassem para Suna assim que tivessem descansado. Estava nublado, mas era quase certo que só choveria no dia seguinte.

No grande portão, três ninjas nos aguardavam. Shikamaru, que mantinha aquela expressão de sono e tédio, – Talvez se ele soubesse todos os problemas que tem me causado, não estivesse com tanto tédio assim. – Naruto estava ao seu lado, sorrindo animadamente. Seu rosto me trazia muitas lembranças e me fazia sentir um tanto nostálgico. Retribui seu sorriso sinceramente. E a última pessoa era Sakura. Com seus longos cabelos róseos ao vento, ela caminhou em nossa direção ao lado do noivo que mantinha um enorme sorriso.

– Sejam bem-vindos. – O Hokage disse, calorosamente.

– Olá, Naruto. – Retirei meu chapéu de Kage e lhe estendi a mão. Ele retribuiu o aperto de mão e me puxou para um abraço. Se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para afirmar que era meu verdadeiro amigo, era ele. Provavelmente Kankuro reclamaria disso se eu o dissesse em voz alta.

– Obrigada por vir, Gaara. – Agradeceu, passando a cumprimentar os outros presentes. Shikamaru fez uma reverência, antes de se focar em trocar olhares com minha irmã, que talvez eles se enganassem ao pensar serem discretos. Tentei me lembrar daquela época em que eles negavam ardentemente que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer entre eles e o máximo de intimidade que expressavam era o apelido de "Problemática" que ele insistia em usar para chamá-la. Senti falta desse tempo.

Sakura também agradeceu a nossa visita e logo nos guiaram pela vila até a pousada. A pousada era uma antiga casa, bem conservada, no típico estilo japonês tradicional. Os donos nos recepcionaram tão animada e calorosamente quanto possível. Sentamos à mesa baixa, em Zabuton, na confortável sala de estar. Nos serviram chá e informaram alguns lugares que não poderíamos deixar de visitar durante nossa estadia. Naquele momento comecei a imaginar que algo ruim poderia acontecer com a vila enquanto eu estava em Konoha, tendo um pouco de tempo livre que eu não fazia questão. Olhei para Temari, que parecia discretamente fascinada com todas as lojas que ela ainda não havia visitado mesmo vindo a esta vila há mais da metade de sua vida e tendo sido "guiada" por Shikamaru há mais de cinco anos. Imaginei que voltar agora também não era uma opção. Tentei me obrigar a confiar um pouco mais em meu irmão, meus ninjas e no conselho.

Depois de algumas horas conversando com os senhores Kinoshita, fomos guiados até nossos respectivos quartos. A Sra Kinoshita fez questão de ir na frente e abrir a porta de correr do quarto que seria meu pelos próximos cinco dias. Parecia orgulhosa de cada aposento daquela casa. Meu quarto era espaçoso, com um piso coberto por tatami. Uma grande cama de casal jazia encostada na maior parede que era pintada de marrom. Havia uma cômoda do outro lado e um longo espelho. Além de uma pequena prateleira com alguns livros e uma poltrona ao lado. Não demorei a reparar na outra porta de correr feita de madeira com papéis repletos de desenhos de flores estendidos sobre ela. Kinoshita me mostrou que a porta levava até o belo quintal da casa, que possuía um incrível jardim com bonsai, uma bem cuidada árvore de cerejeira e um pequeno lago. Mesmo dali eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do bamboo da fonte Shishi-Odoshi ao bater nas pedras. Senhora Kinoshita me informou que estava saindo para me dar um pouco de privacidade, mas que a procurasse se sentisse fome ou precisasse de qualquer coisa. Agradeci por tudo e continuei observando o jardim, mesmo depois de ouvir a porta de correr se fechar assim que ela saiu. Considerando o fato de estar acostumado com a visão do monótono deserto, fiquei um pouco fascinado e até animado por ter vindo. O clima aqui também era mais agradável, o que ajudou.

Acho que eu só precisava descansar um pouco, no final das contas.


End file.
